Love In Bloom
by ShyWrites
Summary: A crack ship that no one saw coming. But if you read Undertale Antics then you might have. Flowey x The Rock. One shot.


"What are you looking at?!"

The flower pouted as him and the little rock sat in the dark atmosphere. It has been several months since the monster evacuated the Underground and started their new lives on the surface.

Flowey, being defeated in his conquest to control the Underground, stay in the vacant sanctuary with nothing but a rock to talk to.

The rock was Sans'. He was covered in sprinkles that stuck into him like leeches. The rock was plain and lifeless but Flowey crossed his leaves together as if he was angry with the rock.

The flower looked away from the stone, refusing to look at it. The plant wanted to be alone and away from the rock. That was the main reason why he let the monsters go in the end and now he had company.

And he hated it.

He hated the rock being around. He hated the rock in general. But what he hated the most was the rock's constant stare. After a few minutes, Flowey looked back at the rock to see that he was still staring.

The flower fumed before turning away. He really wanted some alone time right now. So he went into the ground before popping back up a few feet away.

He looked behind him to see the rock inches away from his stem. He blushed before pushing the rock away with his leaves.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" He hissed. The rock didn't respond, he just continued to stare at the flower.

Flowey was boiling. This stupid rock wouldn't leave him alone. The plant sighed. Ignoring him isn't working and moving farther away wasn't either. The plant smirked before extending his stem two feet off the ground. He laughed wickedly down at the rock.

"In your face dumb rock! You are not superior to the awesome and dastardly FLOWEY! AH HAHAHAHA!... What the-?!"

He closed his eyes when he was laughing just to open them to see the rock sitting on top of a small tower of rocks. Flowey's face turned a bright red as his petals shot up in rage.

He then went back down to his normal height and pouted. He wished that there was some way to get this rock away from him. He then thought of something.

What if he scared the rock? He had to get away from him then. The plant beamed before turning to the rock, which was somehow back on the ground and the rocks he used as a tower were gone.

Flowey's face then morphed into a more frightful one. His teeth were as sharp as daggers and his eyes were black with white irises.

He growled at the rock. "GO AWAY OR I'LL THROW YOU ACROSS THE WHOLE UNDERGROUND!"

The stone didn't move an inch. Flowey clenched his teeth, his temper rising.

"I MEAN IT! GO AWAY OR I'M SEVERELY HURT YOU! I'M SICK OF PLAYING YOUR STUPID GAMES! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

The rock didn't budge. Flowey's left eye twitched rapidly as he threw the rock as far as he could.

Which was about ten inches away.

The flower then turned away. He was sick and tired of that idiotic rock. He barely knew him anyways. Why did some dumb stone what to be near him?! Flowey sighed but then sprang up in surprise. He quickly turned around to see that the rock was running himself against his stem.

The flower blushed rapidly as he looked down angrily at the rock. He then threw him again before turning away.

This was getting ridiculous! Why couldn't this stupid rock stop bothering him!? Flowey turned around roughly to see that the stone was in the same spot that it was in at first, by his stem.

"Why won't you leave me alone!?"

No response. The rock rubbed against his stem like a cat. Flowey frowned and looked away. Obviously this rock wasn't going anywhere. He then sighed.

"Why. Are. You. Bothering. Me?!"

Still no response. Flowey was getting impatient. He was sick and tired of this crazy rocks nonsense. He just wanted to be alone and The rock wouldn't go away.

He just decided to ignore him. He turned away, looking at the void that surrounded them. The rock hopped over to the flower and continued to rub against his stem. Flowey ignored the rubbing. He tried hopping up and down.

He wasn't looking.

The rock then stacked himself on top of some other rocks and hopped a little.

Still no reaction.

The rock hopped backwards before hopping towards the flower forcefully. Flowey quickly shot around and looked at the rock angrily. The flower's face went back to normal as his eye twitched. He then picked up the rock and put him to him eye level.

"WHAT IS IT?! WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY-"

The flower started but stopped as the rock kissed his forehead. He then dropped him as his face flushed a dark red.

What...what just happened? Did the rock just kiss him?! The flower stared at the stone in shock before turning to the darkness around them.

He really didn't know how to feel at this point. He didn't really feel mad at the moment. He wasn't happy either.

He was just confused.

Why him out of all people? What did he have that no one else have? He wasn't handsome...he wasn't even close! So, why?

"Why….?" the flower asked, continuing to blush. The rock perked up and looked at him

"Why are you being so nice to me? Why did you just kiss me?"

The rock looked at the ground and blushed before hopping away. He then turned around and hopped a few times like he was gesturing him to come along. Flowey was skeptical but complied and followed.

The rock and the plant hopped all the way to the palace and the stone waited outside the throne room as the flower caught up.

"What do you want to show me?" the flower questioned.

The rock hopped giddily as he hit the door. It opened to reveal the garden and Flowey gasped.

The flowers was not in disarray anymore. Instead, it was shaped as a large heart that brighten up the room and lifted Flowey's spirits. He put his leaves on his heart as several rocks came out of hiding.

They hopped in excitement as the rock walked the flower into the room. Flowey was lost for words.

"I-I don't know what to-" the plant started as the rock wrote three words in the dirt.

I love you.

Flowey blushed as his face filled up with tears. The rock looked up at him worriedly as he cried.

"It's just that...no one has treated me this nicely before. I….I."

He smiled.

"I love you too."

~X~X~

 **My little crack ship that I love like a child! -u- I hope you enjoy this fic! If you did please, review and favorite! Your support means the world to me! This is a one shot but if you would like to make a spin-off of this, you can just credit me for the idea.**

 **~ShyWrites**

 ***gives you a happy Flowey and skips away***


End file.
